Il y a
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: <html><head></head>Il y a plein d'amour différent, les gens et les situations changent. Mais au dela de tout cela, il n'y a toujours que l'amour.</html>


**Auteur :** Akira  
><strong>Titre :<strong> Il y a…**  
>Pairing :<strong> Un peut tout le monde, en l'occurrence je pensais à un Drarry avec Ginny et/ou Blaise en toile de fond ou absolument n'importe quel couple en fait…**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> pas à moiiiii~ La chanson c'est « Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime » de Quentin Mosimann j'ai trouvé les paroles très belles =O  
><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur :<strong> hum c'est un peu bizarre comme fic désolé, j'éspére que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Il y a…**

Il y a certaines fois ou il ne comprend rien, d'autre fois ou il préférerait ne pas comprendre. Souvent, il aurait préféré que tout reste pareil, tout en se disant que c'est bien que tout ai changé. Ça aurait été parfait si…mais il ne veut pas en parler, les larmes viennent toujours dans ces moments là, et lui, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus les laisser venir, elles ont déjà trop coulé.

_**Certains disent tout leur amour**_, comme si c'était encore le premier jour. Ils se hurlent leurs sentiments comme une poissonnière sur le marché, font étalage de ce qu'ils pensent important. Tout le monde doit le savoir, tout le monde doit être au courant.

Eux, ils c'étaient toujours caché, l'époque, l'envie, le goût du secret. Tout et rien à la fois, c'était juste comme ça. Se le hurler ne servait a rien, un seul regard leur disait tout ce qu'il voulaient savoir. _**Leur envie que ça dure toujours**_, dans chaque baiser, dans chaque étreinte, dans tout ce qui naissait entre eux, les caresses, cette ivresse qui les submergeait.

Ils prenaient cela comme un défis, leur péché personnel. Comme un crime qui les reliait l'un a l'autre, une douce chaîne qui les reliait sans cesse, les étouffait parfois, mais leur donnais tant de plaisir. Ces baisers interdits, ce goût de liberté tout en restant enchaîné. _**Un défi au temps qui passe**_, qu'ils espéraient ne jamais voir cesser.

Mais même la chaîne la plus solide s'érode avec le temps, la rouille l'atteint, l'étreint et tous s'éteint. Comme la vie en lui, son étincelle, elle est partit en même temps que lui…

OoO

_**D'autres sont jetés au vent,**_ par des sauveteurs, au bon moment. Ils arrivent toujours quand il faut, soutiennent, surprennent. Ils remplacent, doucement, sans s'imposer.

Quel que soit le moment, n_**'importe où, n'importe comment**_, tant qu'ils sont utiles. Ils attendent, prennent patience. Ils savent que leur tour viendra, tranquillement, quand il faudra. Ils ont l'habitude. _**Ils ne comblent que le silence**_, les absences, son absence. Un coup de fil, une larme qui roule, un sanglot étouffé. Toujours là pour écouter, il attend son heure. Il sait qu'avec le temps, va, tout s'en va, juste un peu de temps. Les espoirs vont et viennent, comme le chagrin. Ils le savent et l'accepte.

Alors en attendant, le temps, il le passe autrement. Il l'oublie en s'enivrant, toujours la quand il faut. Il se fait du mal, mais ça lui fait du bien. Encore un soir de plus, une semaine de plus…

OoO

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime**_, ceux qu'on dit et ceux qu'on pense, avec amitié, avec patience, avec amour, avec prudence.

_**Je t'aime trop, je t'aime bien,**_ avec douleur, avec passion, que l'on prend bien, ou qui fait mal.

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime, **_ceux qu'on attend, ceux qu'on espère. Ceux qu'on rêve parfois, et ceux qu'on cauchemarde. Ceux qui viennent trop vite, et ceux qui n'arrivent jamais.

_**Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin**_, ceux qu'on redoute, ceux qu'on occulte. Les espoirs qui s'effacent, le cœur qui devient neige, puis glace.

OoO

_**Certains parlent du lendemain, **_comme on irait promener le chien. Avec insolence, et espérance. Ils le savent bien mais n'y peuvent rien. Ils veulent aider, font ce qu'ils peuvent, veulent rassurer, faire leurs preuves. _**Ils font mal ou font du bien, **_on ne sait jamais vraiment très bien.

Il y en a qui rassure, et il en fait parti. Il se donne tout entier, fait de l'espoir avec les larmes qui ont coulé. Il_** les chante, **_il_** les murmure,**_ comme les promesses d'un autre futur. Même _**s'ils nous mentent ils nous rassurent, **_recollent nos cœurs brisés avec de la soudure. Parfois ça passe, d'autre fois ça casse. Il fait ce qu'il peut, il l'aime, et finalement, c'est peut être mieux.

OoO

_**D'autres n'osent pas dire qu'ils gâchent **_tout sans le vouloir. Qu'ils savent mais qu'il préfère ne rien voir. Peur de blesser, de ne pas y arriver. Parce qu'oublier n'est pas aisé. Il se dise que tout est trop dur, que tout est peut être mieux comme ça, ils s'enferment sur eux même, font abstraction des choses qui blessent. Ils pensent ne pas être assez bien, ils se voient souffrir pour rien, parce qu'ils jouent les aveugles, les insensibles alors qu'ils savent, mais qu'ils ont peur. Peur que tout recommence encore, peur de le perdre.

_**Tant de choses qui se détachent, **_des amitiés qui se brisent, des cœurs qui lâchent sous trop de peine. Des cœurs qui craquent, qui se fâchent, avouent tout, même ce qu'ils auraient préféré garder pour eux.

_**Ils demandent « et toi tu m'aimes ? » , **_à voix basses, au fond d'eux même. Ils n'osent pas de mander, par peur de la réponse. Ils voudraient réessayer, sans pour autant y arrivé. Ils font semblant, en espérant qu'on comprendra ce qu'ils ne disent pas. _**Ils attendent qu'on les retienne,**_ en rêve comme si ça pouvait les sauver. Parce qu'ils sont trop lâche pour se retourner.

OoO

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime**_, ceux qu'on dit et ceux qu'on pense, avec amitié, avec patience, avec amour, avec prudence.

_**Je t'aime trop, je t'aime bien,**_ avec douleur, avec passion, que l'on prend bien, ou qui fait mal.

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime, **_ceux qu'on attend, ceux qu'on espère. Ceux qu'on rêve parfois, et ceux qu'on cauchemarde. Ceux qui viennent trop vite, et ceux qui n'arrivent jamais.

_**Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin**_, ceux qu'on redoute, ceux qu'on occulte. Les espoirs qui s'effacent, le cœur qui devient neige, puis glace.

OoO

_**Il y a ceux qui brûlent et blessent, **_parce qu'ils souffrent, ne comprennent pas. Parce qu'ils en veulent trop ou trop peu. Parce qu'ils n'osent pas et que ça les détruit.

_**Il y a ceux qui hurlent et cessent, **_par dépit, par abandon, parce que c'est parfois plus facile d'oublier que de continuer. Ils crient leurs passions, leur orgueil, leur douleur. Ils ne savent plus comment faire, plus quoi dire. Ils ne comprennent plus. Ils voudraient montrer qu'ils ont besoin de l'autre mais ont trop peur pour faire un pas. Ils ne savent plus, ils ne savent pas.

Et puis, _**Il y a ceux qu'on n'oublie pas, **_ qui quoi qu'on fasse sont toujours là. Ils s'accrochent à notre cœur comme la promesse d'un temps meilleur. C'est révolu, c'est mort, ce n'est plus. Mais pourtant c'est là, et ça nargue. 

Il y a les mots blessent, ceux qu'on chérit, ceux qu'on attend…Ils y a les mots d'un soir, ceux d'un instant, ceux qu'on voudrait entendre plus souvent, _**Surtout ceux que tu dis toi. **_Les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main, une nouvelle promesse à demain.

Et puis ils y a eux, qui ont tout fait, tout essayer, qui connaissent toute ces situations, qui les ont toute testées. Elles les ont fait souffrir, elles les ont fait s'aimer. Mais finalement, elles les ont surtout fait se retrouver.

Fin.


End file.
